


魂牵梦萦/A Lien On My Soul

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Ghost Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: 也许有一天温彻斯特兄弟在人间的漫长抗争终将结束，但绝不会是今天。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by Redmeat (SPN) and The Bag Of Bones (Stephen King)  
> *The title is inspired by Travelling Riverside Blues (Led Zeppelin)

【Prologue】

艾米莉亚·柏尼纳一生中再也没见过这样大的雨。伯灵顿镇上的人说那年七月的雨大得离奇，仅仅在夜晚的十个小时里就达到了八十毫米以上的降水量。早晨时人们发现从基特卡森县城区通向双子山峰的桥梁已被冲毁，林区搜救队的人报告说一辆黑色的雪佛兰轿车早在桥梁冲断前就已经驶过了山区公路，毫不回头地冲向银泉镇的方向。七月的最后一个周，失踪的徒步情侣终于被搀扶着从护林站小屋走下山，起初他们矢口否认见过车上的两个男人。“见鬼，我没法谈论这件事，”卡尔·莫尔登在笔录时情绪激烈地摇头，“也许那两个人愿意和你们谈谈，但他们已经走了。而且在其中一个人死去之后，另一个人简直没法再和我们说一句话了。”

“不是死去，”艾米莉亚怯怯地补充说，她头发上满是泥浆，脸庞上还有擦伤的淤痕，“就好像……他们有办法感觉到对方的存在一样。他们不可能走远的，其中一个还没恢复……”

“……另一个就绝不可能离开他身旁。天啊，就是这样。”


	2. Chapter 2

夏季山区的暴雨几乎淹没了英帕拉陷在泥浆里的轮胎，水势浩大的溪流冲刷着整个山坡，穿过林间的旅行者小径如今已辨不出痕迹，雪佛兰车灯仅能黯淡照亮车窗外浑浊的水幕。当萨姆感受到手背上隐隐作痛的时候，才发现早先被刺穿的伤口已经开始冒血。他僵硬的脊背抵在驾驶座冰凉的座椅上，从后视镜里看见艾米莉亚·柏尼纳紧紧裹着一条毯子，依偎在男友卡尔怀中瑟瑟发抖。萨姆紧扣在方向盘上的手指颤抖，喉咙像泛着血沫的呼吸一样疼痛，他努力避免着目光落向右侧的副驾驶座：迪恩了无生气地躺在椅背上，像一只柔软的大布娃娃，松弛低垂的肩膀挨着车门，随着颠簸难行的山路震颤摇晃。

萨姆眨了眨刺痛的眼睛，被暴雨湿透的头发仍在缓慢滴水，沿着外套领子冷冰冰流进皮肤里去，但他注意不到这些。迪恩脸上的雨水已经被他用衣袖擦干了。他哥哥额头上的伤口被草草包扎过，脸颊的皮肤依然温热，迪恩嘴唇微张，眼睛却紧闭着，湿漉漉的睫毛已经不再颤抖。

他犹豫了一下，最终还是低下头给迪恩系上安全带。他的手指在安全带的系扣上绊住了好几次，他们以前从来没用上过这个，迪恩在醒来后一定会摇着头嘲笑他，绿眼睛里诙谐的目光和喉咙里低沉的笑声一起挤满了英帕拉的前座。但迪恩仍然闭着眼睛，像在深夜的汽车旅馆房间里那样睡得很沉，一点也听不见外面的雨究竟有多大。萨姆沉默着脱下外套垫在他哥哥的脑袋后面。

“这辆车根本不可能开到环山公路，”莫尔登在后座急切地大声说，“手机在山里没有信号，桥和路都被水淹没了，车没过多久就会抛锚，我们得下车走着去山腰上的步道。最多再过一晚上雨就会停——”

“卡尔，”艾米莉亚在他怀里虚弱地说，“我们没法再多抬一个人。”

卡尔·莫尔登向前座看了一眼，眼神里有怪异的清醒，而萨姆的眉头和嘴唇紧绷着。“你可以先把他放在这里，”卡尔原本想说他已经死了，但高个子男人眼神中有某种东西让他的喉咙在巨大的恐惧里噤声了，“我们没法抬着他，艾米莉亚一直在发低烧，她不能在山里过夜。”他尽可能冷静地指出这一点。这是事实，高个子男人显然早已意识到了，他不知道他们究竟还在这里浪费什么时间。

“没人能下车。”

车门被锁住的时候，锁栓在车窗缝隙里像弹簧一样响了一声，艾米莉亚在他怀里抖了一下，卡尔带着困惑和怒火抬头，“你说什么——”

“我说没人能下车。”萨姆·温彻斯特平静地说，“我们要去银泉镇北边的护林站。看好你的女朋友，然后坐稳。”

“你疯了吗？”卡尔大吼着站起来，半个身子几乎探进驾驶舱，双手挣扎着去抓方向盘，然后他的头被揪着衣领抬起来重重撞上前座的天花板，艾米莉亚在后座尖叫。

卡尔·莫尔登从椅背上软绵绵地滑下来，一小股血流沿着他的额头流到半张开的嘴里，艾米莉亚在英帕拉引擎轰鸣的声音里惊恐地抬起头。萨姆目光僵硬，死死盯着挡风玻璃外漫无边际的雨幕，试图忽略迪恩在玻璃另一侧安静而模糊不清的倒影。

护林站是银泉镇上最后一个被荒废的地方。那间破旧的木屋大约位于双子峰下平缓的草坡，背后有稳固的山脊掩护，在春季和秋天晴朗的天气里，偶尔会有徒步者照着旧地图前来这里露营，有时伯灵顿的护林队巡查时也会在木屋里歇脚。但现在没人想要进山，暴雨从外面剧烈捶打着车窗，那时只不过是午后四点左右，天却已经全黑了，折断的树木横七竖八地拦在山路上。当他们最终在护林站附近停下时，路上的积水已经淹没了脚踝，英帕拉的雨刷器在雨幕里艰难地晃动，河水在遥远的山谷里发出洪峰到来前的咆哮。

不用萨姆示意，艾米莉亚已经能够在雨水里勉强辨认出小屋的轮廓。卡尔在疼痛中发出吸气的声音，艾米莉亚裹着已经湿透的毯子，竭力拖着男友朝小屋蹒跚着走去，萨姆仍然站在车旁，全身上下的衣服被雨水彻底浇透。大约十分钟后，萨姆抬起头，发现女孩已经回来了，站在没过脚踝的雨水里深深喘着气，湿透的头发粘在脸颊两侧。“要搭把手吗？”她指了指副驾驶座上的迪恩。

萨姆摇了摇头。

于是艾米莉亚看着他把迪恩从前座上弄出来。艾米莉亚原本想要帮忙，但她立刻就读懂了萨姆眼神中沉默的拒绝。她犹豫了一会儿，颤抖着把萨姆垫在迪恩身下的外套抖开，小心地裹住那具身体的头部，当她的手指在雨中艰难打结时，她别过眼睛，尽可能不去注意高个子男人打横抱起兄长的方式。当她终于完成后，她朝萨姆比划了一个OK的手势，然后隔着浑浊的雨幕跟在他俩身后，看着高个子的身影抱着另一具身躯在雨里摇摇晃晃地朝木屋艰难前进。迪恩的脸贴在他弟弟的胸口，一只手臂从挡雨的外套里滑出来，软软地垂在萨姆的后背上。艾米莉亚抬起手背挡住脸，却只能抹去流到眼睛上的雨水。

走到木屋的那一段路程比他们想象中要远。草地已经泡满了水，泥土在水里分崩离析，变成难以分辨的坑洼，每走一步都会陷入湿滑黏腻的泥浆。有好几次艾米莉亚几乎忍不住冲上去扶住高个子男人，但萨姆只是站在雨里急促喘气，湿透成一绺一绺的头发遮住了视线，肌肉绷紧的肩膀酸痛僵硬，而胳膊已经感觉不到任何东西，但依然下意识地将迪恩环抱更紧。

木屋门廊上已经淌满了泥水，伸展到屋外草地上的台阶又湿又滑。屋里只有两个房间，四处都弥漫着一股灰尘和煤油的陈旧味道。当狂风冲破哐啷作响的窗户时，屋里又多了一股浓重的雨水腥味。艾米莉亚惴惴不安地看了一眼萨姆，后者跪在地上，正小心翼翼地把迪恩安放在木屋角落锈蚀的行军床上。

“我很抱歉……”她低声说，喉咙哽咽，却不知道该说什么。卡尔坐在另一个房间的地板上，一手捂着仍然流血不止的伤口，脊背靠着潮湿的墙壁。她本应当同萨姆道歉，却不由自主地噤了声：萨姆似乎完全不曾注意到她畏缩着落在他们身上的视线。他动作轻柔地将迪恩头上的外套解下来，又将被单上积年的灰尘拍打抖掉，缓慢拉到迪恩毫无起伏的胸口。

“我们是不是该找一找卫星电话之类的……”艾米莉亚转过头去，像掩饰一般鼓足勇气小声问道。萨姆也许朝她的方向看了一眼，也许没有，艾米莉亚仍在发着低烧，她忍不住打了个冷战，隐约觉得周围气温似乎下降了一些，但不是因为冷，而是……如同回到了银泉镇的那间废弃荒屋。

屋里有从银泉镇跟着他们来的东西。

她从哆嗦的嘴唇里发出无声的警告，全身上下的血液在对危险的潜意识预知中几乎凝固了，而心脏开始狂跳不止，她看见卡尔骤降的气温中打了个哆嗦。萨姆从床边站起来，然后在迪恩昏迷后对她说出了第一句话。

“我去车里拿盐，”他的声音听起来僵硬，似乎对任何逼近的危险都已经漠不关心，胸腔里的震动带着某种从内部开始塌陷、难以填补的巨大空洞，用来说话的声带像生锈的承轴一样酸涩疼痛，“帮我照顾好他。”


	3. Chapter 3

四个小时前。

英帕拉已经驶出科罗拉多平原东部的伯灵顿镇，正在沿着通往双子峰山区的公路缓慢爬升。迪恩靠在驾驶座的椅背上，手指有一搭没一搭地轻扣着方向盘，走调的喉咙里若无其事地跟着车载CD哼着歌。萨姆低头仔细辨认父亲细长的字迹，约翰·温彻斯特的日记本在他膝盖上摊开，一些被回形针别起的老旧照片被气流吹得微微抖动。车窗外雨下得很大，但迪恩执意要进山。

“日记里关于银泉镇的记录没有写全。”萨姆皱起眉头，他想说他对这趟意料之外的旅程有不安的预感，但迪恩半个字都没有听进去。

“老头子十几年前来时也遇上了大雨，几个探险的年轻人被困在荒废的镇子里。”迪恩轻快地看了他一眼，“爸爸去山里挖出作乱幽灵的尸骨，一把火烧了个精光。但显然，有些东西还是不肯走。”

“听上去他像是漏掉了什么东西。”萨姆哼了一声，试图把车窗摇紧一些，防止夹杂着雨水的山风灌进车里。日记本上这一页的笔记有些潦草，显然写得有些过于匆忙，讲述的内容也模糊不清，透露出记录者难以摆脱的焦躁与心烦意乱。日记本中间夹着一张从当地拓荒者博物馆影印来的旧照片，似乎是一座旧镇的绞刑架，掩映在荒凉的树林边缘。“我们不能等雨停了再来吗？”萨姆忽然感到焦躁，但他说不清为什么。他向窗外望去，只能看见白茫茫的雨幕。“说真的，你为什么一直坚持要我们来这里？”

“职责所在啊，萨米。”迪恩眨了眨眼睛，“至少要对得起你放在抽屉里的联邦探员证件。”

萨姆朝他哥哥翻了个白眼。“那是我花五美元帮你复印的。”他没好气地说，“下次记得维护点真实的荣誉。”

迪恩伸手把外放音量调到最大，齐柏林飞艇乐队一瞬间盖过了萨姆的牢骚。“抱歉，听不见。”迪恩快乐地说，萨姆气恼地瞪了他一眼。

“嘿，高兴点，萨米。再过两个钟头，我们就能回到伯灵顿镇上，然后坐在帕尔默公园的那家招牌汉堡店吃晚饭了。”

萨姆看了看窗外的雨，又转过头盯着他哥哥，语气里满是怀疑，“真的吗？迪恩，我们不在半路上抛锚就已经很好了。”他脑子里忽然有什么东西闪过，他愣了一下，那缕线索快得几乎让他抓不住。“等一等，”萨姆慢慢地说，“你怎么对伯灵顿这么熟悉？”  


迪恩好像微微僵硬了一下，他喉咙里哼着的歌停顿了半秒，然后目光似乎被摇晃的雨刷器吸引了注意力。“噢，你知道，零售店杂志架上当地旅行者手册之类的东西。”他轻轻看了一眼萨姆，“那家汉堡店很有名的。”

“旅行者手册？”萨姆笑出声来，“老天，你什么时候开始看旅行者手册了？你只会从零售店里买色情杂志。”

“这叫个人收藏兴趣，萨米。”迪恩充满信服力地辩称，“而且看色情杂志也只是阅读的一种形式。想想看，你不用花钱就从我这里获得了性启蒙。”

这样听起来稍微有点奇怪，萨姆想，但他忍住了没去纠正他哥。“你是不是曾经来过伯灵顿，迪恩？”他重新回到最初的问题上，一点也没被他哥哥前言不搭后语的搪塞绕开，“你是不是和爸爸一起来过？”

“没有。”迪恩立刻说，飞快地看了他一眼，“干嘛突然问这个？”

萨姆深深地打量了他片刻。“只是好奇。”萨姆咕哝着说，他哥哦了一声，又转过头去开车。CD机的歌声和雨声交织在一起，萨姆偏过头盯着窗外。迪恩是个蹩脚的撒谎者，他简直不忍心拆穿他哥漏洞百出的伪装，迪恩有很多特长，但蒙骗萨姆并不是其中之一。迪恩总是在绞尽脑汁编纂谎言时飞快地眨眼，当喉咙里酝酿一个搪塞的借口时眼睛会忍不住看着地板，在心慌意乱的时刻看起来最为漫不经心。

他合上父亲的日记，本打算在回程时向迪恩问个清楚。

通向银泉镇的路口竖着一张年久失修的路牌，涂刷油漆的木板经多年风吹雨打早已磨损了一半。当他们开车穿过路口时，一种阴沉沉的感觉从四周摇晃的山林间笼罩下来。天色似乎变得更暗了，迪恩打开了车前灯。

“手机好像没信号了。”萨姆按了几个键，思绪依然烦躁不安，“你的呢？”

迪恩腾出一只手从衣兜里掏出手机瞄了一眼，“和你一样。”他耸了耸肩，“科罗拉多州的山里就是这样。”

英帕拉沿着老旧的盘山公路继续转弯，他们向西北边的山丘大约爬升了五十米，然后降档行驶在左侧陡峭的单行公路上，一路继续蜿蜒向西。穿过一大片橡树林后，他们已经能看见老银泉镇教堂黯淡褪色的尖顶，歪斜的十字架在风雨中摇摇欲坠。

“是我的错觉，还是雨下得更大了？”萨姆试图穿过雨幕看清山谷另一边的贝林峰，那座山峰比双子峰更低矮一些，已经隐没在雨雾和山林中看不清楚。他们现在距离伯灵顿镇大约四十英里，但手机已经彻底没有了信号。

“老爸上次来时也是这样，”迪恩嘟囔着说，“据说是镇子里的鬼魂，已经很多年了。”

萨姆皱着眉头重新翻开父亲的日记，借着隐晦的天色重新细读那一段关于银泉镇的杂乱笔记。“爸爸上一次来是十四年前，有几个从外地来的徒步者爬山探险，经过银泉镇后就再也没出来。”萨姆用手指慢慢滑过父亲的字迹，“这和我们在之前在警用频道里监听到的事故很像，只不过这次只有两个人失踪。”

“是啊。”迪恩摇了摇头，“他最后也没能找到那群失踪的人，但至少在匆匆忙忙离开前烧掉了幽灵留在棺材里的的骨头。”

但萨姆没有理会他。萨姆从摊开的日记本里抬起头直勾勾盯着他，眼神里满是责备。“他提到你了，迪恩。”

迪恩看了他一眼，谨慎地扬起眉毛，“他提到我什么了？”

萨姆又低下头去细看那天的日记，然后明显像是被接下来的句子噎了一下。“他提到你不在。”萨姆砰地合上日记本，“他说你离开了。你那时候在干什么？你去哪了，迪恩？”

迪恩歪了歪头，无辜地朝萨姆耸耸肩。“都告诉你我没来过这儿了，萨米。”他眨了眨眼睛，“我有自己的任务。”

“他那时候就让你一个人猎魔了？”萨姆微微皱眉。

“老兄，”迪恩翻了个白眼，“我那时都二十二岁了。”

萨姆阴沉着脸，显然对这个答案并不满意。迪恩转过头继续专注开车，他们转过最后一个岔路口，左手边的荒草地上耸立着一台破旧锈蚀的水塔，破碎开裂的街道主路上满是横流的泥水。他们已经到达银泉镇了，自从最后一户人家在五十年代末搬走，这地方差不多已经荒废了半个世纪。

迪恩在镇子北边停下车，引擎熄火后，车内立刻安静下来，一时间似乎只能听到狂风摇晃树林和密集的雨滴砸在车顶的声音。事实上，整个镇子都荒凉的过分，萨姆试探着摇下窗户，雨水立刻夹杂在狂风里灌了进来，“希望不是只有我一个人觉得这里不对劲！”他朝迪恩大喊，后者不耐烦地摆手示意他安静下来。“闭嘴，”迪恩小声说，手放在嘴唇边，一根手指微微竖起来，那是他们在小时候自创的一套秘密语言，是他们依然谙熟于心的动作之一。于是萨姆立刻关闭了嘴巴，迪恩的拇指倒过来，四指并排环在一起，看起来像是一只竖起的耳朵。那是一句完整的话，意思是：“萨姆，听。”

他们一开始只能听到风声，但随着雨势微微减弱，远处的橡树林好像忽然停止了摇动，镇子北端的尽头传来像是狂风穿透窗户缝隙时发出的尖锐呼啸声，但萨姆随后意识到那不是风的声音。

那是尖叫。

他和迪恩几乎在同时跳了起来，用肩膀撞开车门，冲去后备箱里抓起猎枪，暴雨立刻将他们的外套浇得湿透。迪恩躲在后备箱盖下面为猎枪装上盐弹，萨姆心烦意乱地把枪放进外套里。“嘿，”迪恩安抚地拍了拍他的肩，“别这么愁眉不展的。”他哥轻快地说，“用不了一个下午，我们就能回伯灵顿吃双份起司汉堡。”

萨姆想说自己并不饿，也一点都不想吃乱七八糟的快餐，并且依然对迪恩充满疑虑，但他什么都没说。他和迪恩冒雨沿着破旧的街道向北边跑，当他跟着迪恩冲进那间破旧的空屋时，他立刻就看见了因受到剧烈惊吓而蜷缩在角落的艾米莉亚和卡尔。萨姆向在屋顶尖叫盘旋的阴影准确地开了第一枪，那影子咆哮着缩进楼上的房间，迪恩紧跟着冲上了二楼。那时萨姆还不知道，再过五分钟，楼上会传来一声巨响，当他惊慌失措地冲上楼梯后，迪恩会像软绵绵的布娃娃一样倒进他的怀里，眼睛紧闭，生死未卜，昏迷不醒。


	4. Chapter 4

天空彻底暗了下来，浑浊的夜色夹杂着雨水掩盖了远处的山峰。难以关严的窗户被灌进来的狂风吹得砰砰作响，沿着缝隙流进窗台的雨水打湿了一半盐线。小屋年久失修的屋顶被雨水浸透嘎吱作响，潮湿的木头墙面已经开始渗出水滴，他们从守林人门锁锈蚀的柜子里拖出两只破旧的铁桶，木屋房顶漏下的雨水在铁桶里溅出微弱的声响。

卡尔和艾米莉亚在内侧的房间找到了伯灵顿护林队春季巡查时留下的一部分补给，罐头上潮湿的积灰像水池里的淤泥一样厚，但所幸并未全部过期；他们在另一只铺满稻草的防潮箱子里找到了几支坏掉的电筒，一盒仍能划亮的火柴和两盏老旧的防风灯。小屋的壁炉里已经积了两厘米深的水，上个冬天曾经被暂住徒步者熄灭的木柴灰烬浸泡在冰冷的雨水里，他们只好将湿透的外衣不抱期望地搭在壁炉的围栏边。

防风灯中的火苗像凝固了一样地静静燃烧，两盒罐头被悄悄放在萨姆身旁的地板上，交叠在一起的影子在昏暗的光线里一动不动。萨姆仍然坐在迪恩床边，目光呆呆地落在迪恩被床单遮盖的胸口上：现在那里依然没有任何微小的起伏。他哥哥安静的躺在那张床上，面容平静，睫毛在防风灯稳定的光线里投下一排细长而轻柔的阴影。萨姆几乎听不见什么声音，心跳、脉搏和胸腔里浑浊的呼吸声似乎都跟着迪恩陷入沉睡而一同消失了。

他在被单下找到迪恩的手。迪恩的手指松弛着微微张开，对来自他的触碰没能产生任何反应，像经历了一天的疲倦之后睡得很熟。萨姆任凭自己僵硬的手指深深陷在迪恩松开的五指里。他哥哥在一天中的大多数时候都很警醒，总是难以有真正放松的时候，他不想惊扰迪恩。

迪恩只是睡着了，迪恩只是在昏迷，迪恩随时都会醒来。

小屋里的光线微微暗了一下，仿佛是防风灯里微弱的火焰颤动不安地试探性摇晃。在木屋内侧的房间里，艾米莉亚和卡尔裹着同一条毯子，已经依偎着睡着了。萨姆的眼睛和手臂都刺痛得要命，他将迪恩身上的床单盖好，然后将防风灯放在床边的地板上。他在地板上坐下来，用酸痛的脊背尽力靠着迪恩的床头，在膝盖上慢慢翻开父亲的日记。

十四年前。

约翰·温彻斯特开车驶出帕尔默公园餐厅的停车场，沿着横穿伯灵顿镇上的公路向山区方向行驶，大约二十分钟后，他将车停在了琳达·佛利蒙特家门外的车道上，副驾驶座上还扔着一个没吃完的汉堡。他摇下车窗，将那东西连同包装纸一起揉皱，然后用力扔出窗外，一位遛狗经过的女士惊异地望了他一眼。

约翰深深叹了口气。

佛利蒙特家门外有一片小小的花园，鳞托菊和银莲花在经历过多日的暴雨后已经凋谢，花瓣被雨水浸泡得几乎透明。佛利蒙特女士前来开门时，约翰向她出示了联邦探员的证件。

“噢……”老人微微一怔，露出一个困惑的微笑，“抱歉，我以为来的会是几天前在电话里联系我的那位年轻人？”

“那是我的搭档。”约翰语气有点僵硬地说，“他昨天就离开了。他在另一个州还有些急事。”

“好吧，探员。”琳达眨了眨眼睛，拉开大门示意他进来，“我猜这个故事讲给谁听都一样。”

约翰在一楼的会客厅坐下时忍不住抬起头，目光梭巡着琳达放在壁炉架上的一张旧照片，上面有一名面带笑容的金发少女，正坐在另一个年龄稍小一些的棕发女孩身后，手指灵巧地替她编织头发。“那是我姐姐希尔达。”老人顺着他的目光看过去，然后对着照片露出沉浸在回忆中的笑容，“我已经三十多年没有见过她了。”

“看来你们已经吵架很久了。”他叹了口气说。

“不，”老人轻轻裹住披肩，“我们几乎从来没有吵过架。”老人倾身替他倒了一杯热咖啡，眼神在客厅的地毯上停留了很久，“……她已经去往天国了。”

“我很抱歉。”约翰愣了一下，语气有些吃惊，“那是三十年前的事吗？”

“事实上，自从我们搬出银泉镇，我姐姐的身体就一直不太好。”老人另一张扶手椅上坐下来，再一次沉浸在回忆里，“他们说是银泉镇里的东西闹的……她昏迷了那么久，醒来后却一直记不清出了什么事。”

约翰打开日记本，从纸页里小心翼翼地抽出一张从拓荒者博物馆那里影印来的旧照片，“你认得这个吗？”他问。照片里是一座旧镇的绞刑架，掩映在荒凉的树林边缘。

老人从茶几上拿起一副老花眼镜，然后从约翰手中接过照片，仔细端详了许久。“看来你已经听过这个故事了。”她疲惫地笑了笑。

约翰点了点头，但仍然专注地看着她。“但你们是在五十年代搬离银泉镇的最后一家，”他收回照片，然后重新插进日记本里，“我需要听听你的版本。”

琳达·佛利蒙特从椅子里微微直起身，眼神比刚刚严肃了许多。“我相信镇上的拓荒者博物馆记录了这个故事。”她朝约翰·温彻斯特夹在日记本里的照片点了点下巴，“但没人提到从上世纪七十年代开始就不断有登山者在银泉镇旧址附近失踪。我曾经希望希尔达是所有受害者中的最后一个，但显然我错了。

“佛利蒙特家是从银泉镇外搬来的。我的曾祖父母都是忠实的基督徒，我的父母也是。所以他们不愿相信银泉镇上老人们讲述的故事，他们认为那只不过是老银泉镇人杜撰来吓唬小孩的民间传说。但那时怪事已经慢慢开始了。起初，一对从伯灵顿搬来的夫妇认购了镇子北边的一座闲置已久的空屋，原本请来装修工匠对主屋进行翻新，但第二天来检查进度时，工匠却躺在地上再也动弹不得，眼神发直，失魂落魄，没过多久便在怪异的热病中死去了。

“从那时起，银泉镇上的人们就在私底下说起一桩早已被人遗忘的旧案。在十八世纪末，拓荒者们从科罗拉多平原东部移民过来，最先建立起银泉镇，那时双峰山上仍有一小支印第安部族居住。到了十九世纪中期，山区已经完全没有了原住民的踪迹，拓荒者的后代将银泉镇向南扩展至杜兰戈橡树林，向北延伸到了双峰下的守林人小屋，尽管那时仍不断有移民新搬进银泉镇，但由于镇上人每个周都要去教堂做礼拜，因此大都相互认识。礼拜日有谁偷懒，有谁没来，大家全都看得一清二楚。

“但酒鬼比尔·韦斯特是他们当中的一个例外，他住在镇子的最北端，不常去教堂，因此也时常被镇上人有意无意地忽视。韦斯特是新搬来的移民之一，镇上人偷偷说他在东部犯过重罪，才逃亡来了科罗拉多的山里。比尔·韦斯特每日在镇上酒吧里游手好闲，平时也只管好吃懒做，但却娶了个漂亮的山地老婆。那女人叫做莎拉·韦斯特，银泉镇上的老人总说莎拉是山地人的后代，身上有山区原住民的血统，时常摆弄些印第安的玩意儿，并不像镇上其他人一样是忠诚的基督徒，是因为不肯相信上帝才受到了诅咒。

“总之，一连有三个周吧，比尔·韦斯特都不曾在教堂中出现过。在他缺席第四个礼拜日的时候，韦斯特家的邻居们开始抱怨空气里太臭，于是决定一同去声讨这对不务正业的夫妇，但韦斯特家却始终没人应门。最后，当镇上人慢慢聚拢围过来，终于一同撞开韦斯特家的房门后，大家都被浓重的腥味熏晕了，就好像有人刚刚在家中宰杀过一整车斗的猪和鱼。酒鬼比尔躺在一张扶手椅里，脑壳已经破了，脑袋里还卡着一柄细长的斧锤，全身上下至少被深深地捅过二十七刀，流出来的血和脑浆都渗进了地下室。而莎拉呆坐在厨房里，被浴盆浸透的衣服还在滴水，怀里抱着咽气多时的婴儿。

“镇上人立刻就抓住了莎拉。真是奇怪，那女人一点反抗也没有，像失去魂魄一般呆呆地跟着他们走了。她既然杀掉了丈夫和孩子，就必然被判有罪，半个月后，人们将她吊死在镇外的绞刑架上。银泉镇上的人都快要将这件事忘掉了，仅有几个高龄老人还记得。直到发生了那对夫妇翻新韦斯特家老房子的怪事，大家才纷纷想起来。随后，更多的怪事都接踵而至。在之后的二十年里，家里发生过怪事的人都悄悄搬了出去，银泉镇差不多空了一半。”

约翰·温彻斯特放下手中的咖啡杯。“绞刑？你是说，没有火化？”

琳达犹疑着点了点头。“银泉镇上的老人没有提到过莎拉的火化。”

“镇上发生的是什么怪事呢？”约翰追问，琳达微微瑟缩了一下，像是不由自主地回忆起了本想忘掉的事。

“大部分是孩子，有时也有年轻人……”琳达·佛利蒙特回忆着，“一开始只是孩子们陷入古怪的昏迷，像是某种奇怪的热病，有些孩子最终醒来了，但更多的孩子没有。镇上剩下的人最初以为是水源出了问题，银泉镇上人人都引的是同一眼泉水，但来做检查的人说水源没有任何问题。后来，怪事就发生在了希尔达身上。我还记得我姐姐在热病中昏迷的模样。在她昏迷的那段时间里，我们的父母焦急得要命，但我好像能感受到她……她醒不过来，可是她就和我们站在同一个房间里，只是她说不出话。”

约翰把咖啡杯放在了茶几上，手指在日记本上急促翻动着，“后来呢？”

老人靠在椅背上，露出一个虚弱的微笑。“我有没有说起过，希尔达和我在小时候常常玩的一种游戏？在韦斯特家出事以后，那间房子变成了空屋，尽管镇上的成年人们严防死守不让孩子们靠近凶宅，但镇上胆大的小孩仍然时常偷偷溜进空屋里玩耍，希尔达与我也不例外。我姐姐一向机敏勇敢，但我从来都不愿参与这些。于是希尔达总让我站在屋外替她望风，一旦有人靠近，便钻在窗户下面，像灰斑鸠那样，在屋外发出三声’咕咕咕’的叫声。希尔达和我都知道，那声音代表的意义是，’危险来了，快跑’。”

琳达·佛利蒙特抬起头深深注视着约翰，“在希尔达昏睡不醒的第三天夜晚，当我去关上我姐姐房间里的窗户时，我忽然听到了灰斑鸠轻柔的叫声。”她微微打了个冷战，“那些叫声离我并不远，事实上，那些柔软的啼鸣听上去几乎像是从窗户下面传来，或是灰斑鸠飞进了房间，正站在屋顶昏暗的角落轻轻啼唱。”她轻轻摇了摇头，“爸爸妈妈和我一起将房子找了个遍，也没有找到迷路的鸟儿躲在哪里。”

约翰慢慢地合上日记本。“于是你告诉你父母，你们必须搬走了。”

琳达缓慢地点头。“他们直到逝世依然不肯相信任何古怪的传说。”老人微微笑起来，“但我们一从银泉镇搬走，琳达就慢慢好转了起来。她恢复得很慢，而且此后身体一直没有像从前那样好了。尽管如此，她最终还是醒了过来。”

“她记得任何东西吗？”约翰问。

“没有。她一丁点也不记得了。”琳达静静地说，目光落在那张她和希尔达年轻时的合照上。“她去世的很早，但她一生都过得很安稳。”她眼睛里有闪烁的水光，“她离开我的时间已经比她陪伴着我的时间还要长了。”当约翰离开时，她的目光仍然落在希尔达的照片上。

约翰·温彻斯特站在佛利蒙特家门外的花园里，看着被暴雨摧毁的鳞托菊和银莲花，拨通了电话。

“迪恩，”他严厉地说，“我不管你在哪里，你必须立刻赶回伯灵顿来。”


End file.
